The present disclosure relates generally to well risers and, more particularly, to a smart handling tool for constructing and deconstructing a riser.
In drilling or production of an offshore well, a riser may extend between a vessel or platform and the wellhead. The riser may be as long as several thousand feet, and may be made up of successive riser sections. Riser sections with adjacent ends may be connected on board the vessel or platform, as the riser is lowered into position. Auxiliary lines, such as choke, kill, and/or boost lines, may extend along the side of the riser to connect with the BOP, so that fluids may be circulated downwardly into the wellhead for various purposes. Connecting riser sections in end-to-end relation includes aligning axially and angularly two riser sections, including auxiliary lines, lowering a tubular member of an upper riser section onto a tubular member of a lower riser section, and locking the two tubular members to one another to hold them in end-to-end relation.
The riser section connecting process may require significant operator involvement that may expose the operator to risks of injury and fatigue. For example, the repetitive nature of the process over time may create a risk of repetitive motion injuries and increasing potential for human error. Moreover, the riser section connecting process may involve heavy components and may be time-intensive. Therefore, there is a need in the art to improve the riser section connecting process and address these issues.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.